


Pixel Snapshots

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Actual Puppies, Biting, Bruises, Collars, Drabbles, Exhibitionism, M/M, petting, puppy-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written as a second place prize in my 100 followers giveaway; pixl-sw0rd came second! </p><p>Varied Reggene/Delgene and random puppies:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixl-sw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pixl-sw0rd).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Eugene - puppy/master, collars

The collar fit perfectly; blue leather against pale skin, and Reggie smiled. His hand sunk deep into Eugene’s hair, rubbing behind eager ears that would’ve pricked if they could.

“You’re a good boy,” he murmured. “Aren’t you? My good boy.”

Eugene’s eyes closed in bliss, and the tiniest of whimpers escaped his lips. “T-tell me again?” he whispered.

Reggie rubbed down the back of Eugene’s neck, fingers skimming the collar. “You’re mine, aren’t you Eugene?”

A nod, throat swallowing hard against leather, erection pressing against rough jeans. Anything, oh anything to hear it again.

“You are such a good boy.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Eugene - exhibitionism, voyeurism

There was nothing but silence from the bedroom, but Eugene knew Reggie was watching. He could hear his breaths, heavier and panting, and he could hear the slow, languid movement of hand on dick.

Eugene turned, facing towards the darkened corner where Reggie sat, and he stroked himself with lidded eyes. His fingers were wet with lube, and he dipped down to push against his entrance. Gasping, he drove two fingers inside, imagining they were Reggie’s.

“Eugene,” came a moan from the corner, breathing ragged now. Eugene fucked himself in earnest, legs spread, wanton, with Reggie’s name on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin/Eugene - biting, bruises and hickeys

Eugene bit down, hard, on Delsin’s neck, sucking at the same time until his mouth tingled. He broke off and eyed his handiwork, pleased. “That’s a good one,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the bruise.

“My turn.” Delsin pushed Eugene down onto the bed, yanked open his shirt, and, face pressed into his stomach, bit hard enough to almost draw blood.

Back arching, Eugene whined; dick straining against boxers. “No fair Del, you’re too far away.” An insistent hand brought Delsin up to eye level and Eugene licked the meat of his shoulder before sinking teeth into yielding flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin/Eugene - master/puppy, infamous!Eugene

“If you’re good, I’ll give you a treat,” Eugene murmured, stroking Delsin’s hair softly. Without the beanie he looked a little strange, but Eugene found he liked it.

“Mmm, okay.” Delsin looked up at Eugene from under his eyelashes. The dark red of his collar resembled blood - a beautiful contrast to Delsin’s tanned skin.

Eugene unzipped his jeans, guiding Delsin’s head to his dick firmly. “Be good now.” His voice was commanding, hints of He Who Dwells seeping through, and Delsin obeyed, taking him all the way into his mouth, almost to his throat. He was a good boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin, Eugene, Reggie - actual puppies

Reggie sighed under the weight of Delsin and Eugene. They were only young, but their combined weight was heavy enough to disturb him from his sleep. He raised his head and nudged Eugene, licking his nose sleepily.

Delsin whined, wiggling as if he was trying to push his way into Reggie’s belly. Bared teeth for a second, then Reggie’s eyes softened and he stretched his head to groom Delsin, licking his face and ears.

Squirming, Delsin moved closer and nuzzled against Eugene, who draped himself comfortably over Reggie with a sleepy yawn. Puppy snores soon filled the air once more.


End file.
